Devils live to sin
by Repstars
Summary: Ch 1 My first attempt at a lemon. Issei finds Ravel one night, worrying about disappointing him on their wedding night. What is a perverted devil to do? Ch 2 Issei must spend detention with Roseweisse, but he decides lessons just aren't for him. Two-shot
1. Devils live to sin

A/N-This was a request from a reader. It is my first attempt at a lemon, and it is bound to be rough. Another set back is that I am a virgin, so I have no first hand experience. Please don't be to harsh, but constructive criticism is welcome. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor will I ever own High School DxD

Issei woke up, and looked at the clock it was about three in the morning and he desperately had to use the bathroom. He slipped out between Rias' arms, causing her to moan in loss, and headed out to the hall. When he was finished with his business he decided to check on the girls, as he always liked to see their peaceful faces as they slept (And sometimes he could catch Akeno in nothing but her lingerie.) As he made his rounds, he thought about how lucky he was. Seriously he must have been the luckiest pervert ever, as not only did he get a freakin' dragon in his arm, but also his own willing harem. It was enough to bring a smile to anyone's face. Issei had just shut Koneko's door and opened Ravel's when he heard a soft crying.

Being the hero that he was, he rushed in, causing Ravel to shoot up in surprise. When Issei was sure that no one was causing Ravel grief, he walked over and sat beside her. At first she wouldn't look at him, and when he was able to get her to, he realized that she had a massive blush on her face, and a lingering sadness in her eyes. Deciding to go with his instincts, and kissed Ravel, who moaned into his mouth before he pulled backed, much to her displeasure. "What's wrong Ravel?"

"It's nothing, something childish is all."

"Please tell me."

"It's just, did my parents talk to about a marriage contract between the two of us."

"Yeah, they did for the position of my second wife, After Rias and before Akeno who insisted on being the third. They said that they had your agreement to the contract too, Otherwise I would never have agreed."

"Don't worry Issei they did, actually, It made me very happy. It's just that, I realize how inexperienced I am at... some things... and I didn't want to disappoint you on our wedding night. I thought that maybe I could look it up, but when I did, I became embarrassed and couldn't continue reading. I just want our night to be as special as it can be and I didn't want to ruin it, because I didn't know anything about... some things."

"Sex?" to which she nodded meekly, "Well, No matter if you knew nothing of it, and had no experience at all, I would never be disappointed. In fact, I would actually be happy, as that means that you have never done it before and I'm going to be the one and only that ever gets to do such things with you."

She still didn't look convinced, so Issei leaned in a kissed her. She responded to the kiss instantly, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. As she lost herself to the kiss, Issei gradually began to undress her, starting with pulling his shirt (That she had stolen from him a while back) off of her, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She pulled back and crossed her hands over her chest, looking embarrassed."Why do you cover yourself?"

"Because, my boobs are small, and I know that you like larger breast like Rias' and Akeno's. Mine would only disappoint you."

"You disappoint me, because you think that I would be that shallow," He said pulling her arms away, "I happen to think that your breast are amazing." He said taking her nipple into his mouth, causing her to gasp and grab his head. He slowly laid her back on the bed, continuing to lather her nipple with his tongue. He slowly lowered her panties enough, and gently stroked her virgin woman hood. Her small moans grew louder, until eventually she shuddered underneath of him, and soaked Issei's hand. He pulled his hand away from her and inspected it. His hand was covered in a thin clear sheen, and it felt sticky. He brought it to his lips, and licked it. She tasted of strawberries. Issei found it amazing, the difference each girl held, as Rias tasted of cherries, and Akeno of black berries. After his hand was cleaned, he grabbed Ravel's panties and took them off, leaving her glistening sex uncovered.

Ravel again tried to cover herself, only to once again be stopped by Issei. She gasped as Issei lowered himself, and attacked with vigor. She let out a long low moan as he licked her slit. Having done this with Rias, and a few times with Akeno, who would rather skip the fore play, Issei had some experience. At first he licked her slit, occasionally brushing against her clit, until she was begging for him to stop teasing. When he heard her begging he couldn't bare to see her suffer and slowly pushed his tongue into her. She grabbed onto his head and tried to shove him deeper.

Ravel stopped, and screamed out in rapturous pleasure, as Issei's tongue started to grow, and lengthen. It eventually became to much and she had to push Issei away after her fifth orgasm. When she was able to catch her breath, she looked at Issei, who had a lizard looking tongue. At her questioning look, Issei easily replied, "Anniversary present for Rias."

She only nodded slightly, as Issei's tongue started to go back to normal. Issei laid down beside her, and held her as she calmed down. When was finally able to think straight again, she started to grab at Issei pants, trying to pull them down. Issei chuckled as her attempts started to get more aggressive, as she became more aggravated. Finally, deciding to help her out, Issei pulled them off and threw them on the ground, forgetting about them, as Ravel started to grab at his penis.

She laid there, stroking him with her small hands, and wide eyes. He felt a surge of pride when he heard her whisper to herself, "How is that going to fit?"

After about five minutes of stroking him, Ravel seemed to decide that she wanted to try more, and lowered her head, taking his head in her mouth. Issei let out a small gasp, as she started going up and down on him. Even though it was her first time, she was naturally doing all of the right things. She ran her tongue up and down the back of it, before only placing the head in her mouth and sucking gently, before continuing. Though not as skilled as the other two, she had her own talent, and it wasn't long before Issei cried out and came in her mouth.

Ravel, shot up in surprise when he started cumming, and the rest of it shot in her face. She gently scrapped the cum off of her face, she looked at it curiously, before placing it in her mouth. When she had completely cleaned herself, Issei grabbed her shoulders and brought her to head level with him. Issei kissed her, ignoring what was in her mouth seconds ago, and lined himself up. She looked hesitant, "Aren't we supposed to wait to do this, until after marriage?"

Issei smiled and sat up, embracing her, and nibbling on her ear. "Let me tell you, what Rias told me." He breathed, "Devils... Live... To ... Sin." With each pause, Issei rubbed his slick manhood against her entrance, and with the final one he slipped in. She let out a small shriek as he broke through her hymen. Issei just held her as she recovered. When the pain stopped, Ravel started to bounce herself on his stiff cock, moaning as it stretched her out.

Issei was already panting, trying to hold back, as she was far tighter than Akeno and Rias. It was a challenge just to keep himself from cumming when she was sitting still, but now that she was moving, it was almost impossible. It was only five minutes later, that Issei exploded in her, causing her oncoming orgasm to overtake her as well. Issei pulled out of her, much to her displeasure, that was until Issei guided her onto all fours and entered her from behind. She let out a moan, and Issei a gasp, as she was even tighter in this new position.

The two spent that whole night trying out different positions, and having many orgasms, ending with the two of them dropping from sheer exhaustion. When the other girls found them, they had mixed reactions. Asia prayed that the two of them wouldn't be punished for pre-marital sex. Koneko was jealous that Ravel had gotten Issei before her. Akeno was going on about having an affair, and how this was going to make her times with Issei all the more pleasurable. Rias was thinking about how she was going to make Issei make it up to her for leaving her in the middle of the night, without her consent. The two sleeping partners just slept right on through it all.

A/N- Again please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for Reading and until next time, take care.


	2. Detention

Disclaimer- I do not own, nor will I ever own High School DxD

Issei was walking towards Roseweisse's classroom. His teacher had given him detention for looking at porn during class, instead of paying attention to what the teacher was saying. The teacher however had to leave early, as his wife was going into labor, and had sent Issei to Roseweisse to finish his detention. When he arrived, Roseweisse was sitting behind her desk, reading an essay from one of her students. Roseweisse looked up at him, wearing a pair of reading glasses. She gave him a small glare when Issei walked in, and told him to sit in the desk closest to the front of the room. When he sat down, Roseweisse started talking to him. "Hello Mr. Hyoudou. I have heard from Mr. Johnson ( If Issei's teacher has a name, I don't know it.) That you were caught looking at pornography, when you should have been paying attention to your assignment. Now Mr. Johnson just wanted me to have you sit here for the next hour and then let you go, but I think that since you didn't get that lesson, I will give it to you. My class has just finished this section, so I am familiar with it. Now..."

Issei zoned out as Roseweisse turned around and started writing on the board. How was he supposed to be paying attention when he had a perfect view of her delicious ass. Roseweisse turned around when she asked Issei a question, but didn't get a response, to see him staring at her butt. See felt a flash of pride that Issei was staring at her, but then she was his teacher right now, and he needed to be paying attention. She approached Issei, with her hands on her hips, "Mr. Hyoudou, I must ask that you pay attention to the lesson, I am not talking for the pleasure of hearing my own voice. Honestly Issei, you really need to take school more seriously."

"You just called me Issei."

"I... Yes, well, I like to be on first name terms with my students."

"Oh, well Miss Roseweisse, what if I want to have more than a student- teacher relationship?"

Roseweisse's face burned a bright red when Issei asked this, "Mr. Hyoudou, comments like that will not be tolerated."

"You are so cute when you're angry like that."

Roseweisse's face was so red now, that it was a wonder that she hadn't passed out from blood loss to the rest of her body. Roseweisse just went back to the board and continued with her lesson. Well, she tried to, but she was stuttering so bad that she couldn't get a full sentence out.

Issei smirked at how he had affected her. He had always tried his best to get Roseweisse as flushed as possible, because he found her cute every time she would turn red, every time that she would stutter, every time that she would actually act her age around him. Finally Roseweisse started to calm down and was able to at least say a whole sentence without having to repeat herself several times. Issei was disappointed, but then had an idea. He waited for Roseweisse to change to a new part of the subject before interrupting her. He walked up behind her, claiming that he was having trouble understanding a part of the last thing. When she started to explain it again, Issei grabbed her butt, making her let out a small *EEP* and turn around. "Mr. Hyoudou, What do you think that you are doing?"

"Well I was reaching for the chalk, but you moved your hip in front of my hand."

"Well, don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am, now about this part..." Issei reached out to touch the board, brushing his hand against her arm in the process.

A minute later, he 'accidentally' breathed on her neck when he tried to see over her. He 'unpurposly' 'tripped' and grabbed her breast. By the time half an hour had passed, Roseweisse was bright red, and unconsciously leaning against Issei's chest, as she continued to explain the lesson to him. Issei had again zoned out as he continuously rubbed her shoulders. He saw her neck peaking out from behind her beautiful silver hair, and couldn't help himself. He kissed her neck, which caused her to freeze as Issei continued to suck and kiss on her neck. Her teacher side wanted nothing more than to stop and lecture him about how what he was doing was wrong, but the other side of her, her teenager side wanted nothing more than to pull his head closer and have him make love to her. The teenager side won and she moaned as she pulled him closer. He smirked against her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. His left hand coming up and groped her breast. Roseweisse knew that what she was doing was wrong, but decided that she didn't care.

Issei was over joyed that Roseweisse was no longer taking the teacher personality. He had always admired Roseweisse's beauty, especially her silver hair, and had wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it, but every time he had tried to get closer to her, she would claim that it wasn't right since she was a teacher and he was a student. Now here was a perfect chance, and he was going to take it. He continued to kiss her neck, and started to unbutton her business shirt. Her first reaction was to knock Issei's hands away, but when she did, Issei started to pull away from her. She didn't want that, and turned and pulled Issei closer to her. She held him for a minute before pulling back and taking his hands and holding them against the buttons. Issei took the hint and continued to unbutton her shirt, and pulled it off when all the buttons were off. Roseweisse wanted Issei to kiss her again, but Issei decided that he was going to take control.

When she pulled his head close, he claimed her mouth instead of neck. Roseweisse moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but Issei pulled away making her groan in loss. Issei leaned in and whispered, "For now, I'm the teacher. I'm in control. You do as I say, and maybe I'll let you have some pleasure, understand?"  
Roseweisse moaned in agreement, becoming very aroused by being dominated. "Take off your shirt."

Roseweisse instantly obeyed, taking off her undershirt leaving her in her skirt and bra. Issei grabbed her breast and squeezed, making her moan. He pulled her bra down and sucked on her nipple making her moan even louder. She grabbed Issei's head trying to make him suck harder. In response, Issei pulled away, leaving a trail of spit from his lips to her nipple. She whimpered, and tried to pull him back. "Naughty, Naughty, I thought I told you I was in charge."

"I'm sorry Issei, it just felt so good."

"Oh, sorry isn't going to cut it. Bend over your desk, I'm going to have to punish you."

Roseweisse became a little scared at this, thinking about how Issei was going to punish her. She also became very aroused, her womanhood, drenched her thighs and she slowly got in to the position that Issei had dictated. She shivered as Issei groped her butt, massaging her cheeks, causing her to moan again. Issei smirked and without warning, spanked her. She let out a high pitch squeal. "Issei! Don't do that!"

"Don't call me Issei," *Smack* "Today I think you should call me master."

"Issei, I don't"

*Smack* "What?"

"Come on Issei."

*Smack**Moan* "What?"

"Issei."

*Smack**Moan* "Do you like being spanked."

"Yes, Issei."

*Smack**Moan* "Oh, so my little pet likes to be punished. Well if she is going to refuse to do as I say, then we're done." Issei said as he started for the door.

Roseweisse ran after him and grabbed his hand, "Please master, don't leave your pet. She's been naughty."

Issei smirked, "I'm glad you finally got it. Now get on your knees."

Roseweisse instantly did as she was told. Issei unzipped his pants and brought his penis to her mouth. "Be a good pet and suck my cock."

Roseweisse hesitantly grabbed his manhood, never having done anything like this before, and she didn't want to disappoint Issei. She stroked him lightly, watching in fascination as his foreskin covered and uncovered the head of his cock. Issei was starting to get impatient, "I'm waiting."

Roseweisse looked up at him briefly, before pulling back his foreskin and licking the head. Issei groaned, encouraging Roseweisse to go even farther. She sucked in three more inches, causing Issei to moan louder. Issei wanted more and when Roseweisse didn't go any farther, he decided to take it into his own hands. Grabbing two handfuls of her beautiful silver hair, he rammed his cock down her throat. Roseweisse groaned when Issei pulled on her hair, loving the feeling of his dick going in and out of her throat, she grew wetter and wetter as Issei used her. After about five minutes of this, Issei tensed up and shot his load down her throat. Roseweisse eagerly drank Issei's cum, moaning at the feeling of it running down her throat, causing Issei to cum even harder. When Roseweisse had completely cleaned him, Issei had her get back in her bent position.

When she had, Issei pulled down her skirt. Issei took a second to look at her shapely backside before smacking it again, adding to the rosy color. Roseweisse let out a moan, as Issei did. Issei took his three middle finger and shoved them into her snatch, causing her to lurch forward and groan, as Issei pumped his fingers into her roughly. Her knees continuously knocked against her desk as Issei finger fucked her. Roseweisse was panting, never having felt such pleasure. Sure she had masturbated a few times, but those attempts never felt as good. Maybe it was because she had no control over what was happening. That she had to do whatever her master told her to do. She thought about her master using her, shoving his manhood into her slick walls and couldn't take it anymore. She exploded on his hand, screaming her ecstasy to the world.

When Roseweisse came on his hand without warning, Issei had been taken completely off guard. He hadn't know she was that close. He looked at the clear sheen of liquid on his hand and brought it towards his mouth. "No, Issei, don't do that, it's dirty."

Issei glared at her, and she realized her mistake, "I mean master, I'm sorry master, please forgive your pet for speaking out of place."

"Hmm... Well I might, but in for me to do so, you're going to have to lick my hand clean."

"But.. But.."

"Are you going to disobey me again?"

"N-No master." Roseweisse stuttered out as she brought Issei's hand to her lips and sucked on his middle finger. She let out a moan when she tasted herself, and wasted no time in cleaning his whole hand. Issei looked at her face of pleasure, and pulled his hand away much to her displeasure.

"Was it good?" she nodded, "Then I think I should try it for myself."

Roseweisse let out a small shriek and a string of moans and groans as Issei eagerly ate at her pussy, shoving his tongue deep into her depths. Her arms gave out and she collapsed on the desk as Issei continued sucking her clit and massaging her folds. Her breast rubbed roughly against the wooden desk as she ground her hips into his face.

Issei had to admit, this was one of the best things that he had ever tasted. She tasted just like strawberry shortcake, very sweet. He wanted more of it, so he shoved his tongue as deep as he could into her, trying to get more and more. While he was doing this, he had a devilish idea. Taking the hand that he had been using to stroke her clit, making it very wet he placed it against her other virgin hole and pushed his thumb in. She let out another shriek, as she exploded on Issei's face, seemingly trying to drown him. This continued for another ten minutes, which led her to six more orgasms.

When Issei stood, his whole lower face was drenched, and was dripping. Licking his lips he lined himself up with her vagina, and not to easily, slid himself home into her. She squeaked as he took her virginity, though her hymen had been broken long ago, when her training had gotten to tough and she split it. Issei, giving her no time to get used to it, thrusted deeply into her, causing her to let out small shrieks every time he bottomed out in her. He loved the felling of being in her as her slick walls continuously massaged his dick. It was one of the greatest feelings that he had ever felt. He quickly lost control and sprayed his semen deep within her womb, causing her to spray her fluids all over his manhood and thighs. Issei pulled out of her and flipped her around, before thrusting right back into her. She gasped as Issei continuously thrusted into her, loving every moment that Issei used her to find his own pleasure.

This continued in multiple positions, and several more loads being released into her womb. The last time left Roseweisse once again bent over the desk, gasping to regain her breath. Issei stood behind her, fluids dripping from his cock, appreciating his handiwork as cum dripped from her vagina. Issei planned on taking every one of her virginities today. So he positioned himself at her ass and thrusted straight into her. She again screamed as he pushed himself farther into her, using her vaginal fluids as lubricant. Issei groaned as she squeezed him more than ever before. Her ass seemed to be trying to force his dick back out, and with her constant clenching, Issei could barely get three inches in.

Roseweisse was in some of the worst pain that she could remember, but since the pain came from her master, it felt so good. The pain that she felt from her butt caused her to cum, which lubricated his dick even more, allowing him to fit the last four inches into her. She howled as he bottomed out, and came again. The tightness from her ass, combined with the clenching of her orgasm, Issei didn't even last a minute, depositing his load deep inside of her. Roseweisse decided that she couldn't take anymore and collapsed on her desk. Issei pulled out of her, and collapsed beside her. Roseweisse curled into Issei's side. Issei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"So Miss Roseweisse, is my detention time over?"

"No Mr. Hyoudou, it seems that you are still not grasping the material, and you'll have to come back at least five more times."

"Sounds good. Hey Roseweisse, you said you never had a boyfriend right?"

"That's correct."

"Could I be your boyfriend."

"Really!"

"Yep."

"And what will the rest of your harem think when you go around claiming that I'm your girlfriend?"

"Whoever said I'd only have one girlfriend?"

"You know you're not supposed to have more than one, right?"

"What can I say? Devils live to sin."


End file.
